Rontanian
I'm not really in the mood to tell this story, because most of the stories people tell are usually fake and for attention. But I feel for the safety of other users, I should tell it. It was around 8:35 on a Friday, I was staying home because my siblings and parents were at a party and I had decided to stay home because I never liked going to public places. I was sitting at my desk browsing Roblox myth groups, particulary the ones filled with wannabes who want to be noticed by youtubers. I laughed at the sight of a few with bad grammar. Anyways, I had hit the seventh page of it when I noticed a user named "Rontanian" His avatar was white on the arms and head, with a grey shirt and blue pants, mainly the avatar of a 2011 user. His comment was something in what I assumed to be in French, although nothing came up when I tried to translate it. I clicked on his profile, and my computer froze for about 5 seconds on a white screen with two black dots on the top left. His bio said "Jaettu Seisomme" meaning "Divided we stand" in Finnish. I supposed he must be a native speaker of several European languages. I checked out his games, he had two. "The Place of Immortal Despair" and "The Crimson Realm" The first one was just a statue with people., and was built like the place of Bobbys_Here. The statue was wearing a crown., and was holding a cane while the people saluted him. I noticed the bottom of the map showed the same statue pointing at the people, which were now dead. There was a shack with a picture in it, which I couldn't make out. The next game included Rontanian standing in a red place with a red sky, and a cross i nfront of him. His head was down, and what I assumed to be SmithCult putting his arm to comfort him. I instantly assumed he was a wannabe like everyone else., because SmithCult is just a famous myth that started the whole "Cult Family" conspiracy or whatever anybody can call it. But boy was I wrong about him being fake. I left the game so I could play Arsenal, one of my favorite games. I was dominating the entire server with people giving me mean messages claiming I was hacking. I had been playing the server for about 20 minutes before my game froze with a buzzing sound, coupled with the looping sounds of the weapons. I almost fell out of my chair at the sound, and quickly turned off my audio, before roblox crashed with a message containing the words "Jaettu Seisomme" but In a font, I had never seen before. It was unusual for Roblox to crash., since I had my internet fixed a week ago, and I was on my new high-quality 1080p PC. I got back on and noticed I had a message in my inbox, from Rontanian. The message was in Swedish this time.,, and was just repeating the word "Inequality" over and over again. When I went back to my profile, my avatar was the same as Rontanian's, but with a black head. My favorites were full of games with random jumbled text, looked like someone smashed their keyboard while typing it. I still had my 137 friends, but they were all just duplicates of Rontanian. I noticed a new game in my recently played, it was just called "Home" I joined it out of fear, and it was a house made in incredible detail, something that would have taken months to make. I walked around , every room seemed to become more and more dilapidated to the point where there was grass and mold everywhere. I decided to turn around when I saw Rontanian, just standing there, looking at me. His name wasn't on the bar in the top right, and his eyes contained almost a million forming colors. He approached me at a very high rate of speed in a very unusual animation. When he hit me, disturbing images began popping up on my screen, some of which I recognized from weird youtube videos and just plain weird images on the internet. My computer froze at one last image before it crashed, It was a picture of a decaying man, sitting in a room that looked similar to the one I had just seen a few seconds earlier, he was smiling, and the same words "Jaettu Seisomme" were above him in a font that looked impossible. I was sent to the "Your PC ran into a problem" screen. When it was done, I got back on roblox and everything was back to normal, my avatar was back to normal and the message had disappeared, along with the games I played. I haven't experienced anything like this again, and my computer is just fine. But sometimes, I swear I can still see Rontanian in the corner of my screen, staring through the screen at me. Category:Marked for Review